Peter Tchaikovsky
' Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky' (7 May 1840 – 6 November 1893), often anglicized as Peter Ilyich Tchaikovsky was a Russian composer whose works included symphonies, concertos, operas, ballets, chamber music, and a choral setting of the Russian Orthodox Divine Liturgy. Some of these are among the most popular theatrical music in the classical repertoire. He was the first Russian composer whose music made a lasting impression internationally, which he bolstered with appearances as a guest conductor later in his career in Europe and the United States. One of these appearances was at the inaugural concert of Carnegie Hall in New York City in 1891. Tchaikovsky was honored in 1884 by Emperor Alexander III, and awarded a lifetime pension in the late 1880s. Tossup Questions # He's not Giuseppe Verdi, but this composer used a Friedrich Schiller play for the basis for his opera about Joan of Arc, The Maid of Orleans. He wrote his own libretto for his opera about the guardsman of Ivan the Terrible, The Oprichnik. Tatyana does not return the title character's love in his (*) Eugene Onegin, while another of his operas ends with Hermann killing himself after seeing the titular card. For 10 points, name this Russian composer of The Queen of Spades who also composed the 1812 Overture. # Marius Petipa choreographed a ballet by this composer in which the title character pricks herself with a needle to activate Carabosse's curse. Another of his ballets contains a recognizable Trepak dance. He composed a ballet in which a prince dances with the black-clad Odile at a ball after mistaking her for the title character, who has been cursed by von Rothbart. This composer used a celesta solo in the "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy" in a ballet in which Fritz and Clara observe a battle between gingerbread men and the Mouse King. For 10 points, name this composer of the ballets The Sleeping Beauty, Swan Lake, and The Nutcracker. # This composer was briefly engaged to the Belgian mezzo-soprano Desiree Artot, to whom he dedicated his Six French Songs. Among his symphonies are his unnumbered Manfred Symphony, one subtitled "Polish," and one whose second movement features a waltz-like melody in five-four time. His Marche Slave shares parts with a composition that is partly scored for cannon fire. He also wrote a ballet that features the "Dance of the Sugarplum Fairy." For 10 points, name this Russian composer of the Pathetique Symphony, the 1812 Overture, and The Nutcracker. # This composer dedicated his first symphony to Nikolai Rubenstein. His only unnumbered symphony was inspired by the Russian premiere of Berlioz's Harold in Italy and is named for Lord Byron's poem Manfred. His last symphony contains a "limping waltz" in 5/4 time. This composer of the Pathetique symphony wrote a piece to commemorate a victory over Napoleon, which calls for cannons to be shot. One of his other works includes the "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy." For 10 points, name this Russian composer who wrote the 1812 Overture and the Nutcracker ballet. # The First Symphony of Sibelius was influenced by this composer, who wrote the tone-poem Francesca da Rimini. One opera by this man contains the "Letter Scene," in which Tatyana writes a letter to the title character. In addition to Eugene Onegin, this composer wrote music for a ballet that features the characters Odette and Von Rothbart, and another that contains a "Chinese Dance" and a "Dance of the Sugar-Plum Fairy." For 10 points, name this Russian composer whose music appears in Swan Lake and The Nutcracker.